Too Late
by FanficFinatic2
Summary: I love him so much but it's too late. It's too late to tell him because I'm already drifting away. I'm fading away into the darkness and no one is here to save me. Sadstuck! EriKar. Rated T for a few curse words


_**A/N: I'm here with another story. Please enjoy. **_

* * *

I love him so much but it's too late. It's too late to tell him because I'm already drifting away. I'm fading away into the darkness and no one is here to save me.

It's funny how these things come about. I mean here I am left for dead. I didn't even do anything to deserve this. I was only minding my own goddamn business when I was attacked.

I guess life works in mysterious ways. I'm only now realizing that this love I have (had?) for him would've never been known to him. I never would've told him because I would've been too afraid of the consequences if he didn't feel the same.

The funny thing is that I was on my way to his place. We were going to have a fucking cheesy-movie marathon. It was going to be fun but now it's ruined because I'm lying in an alley bleeding out.

My phone vibrates in my pocket. It's probably him wondering where I am. I mean it only takes 10 minutes to get to his place and it's been 15 since I told him I left.

I decide I need to move. I sit up and hiss as a sharp pain shoots through my entire body. It hurts so much but I manage to push myself against the alley wall in a sitting position.

I move my hand from my wound to my pocket and pull out my phone getting blood on the screen but right now I couldn't give a fuck.

I dial 911 even though I know it's probably too late because I've lost so much blood but maybe there's a chance I can survive this.

It connects me with an operator and I choke out where I am. "I've b-been s-shot. Alley on 5th street." I say and the operator tells me to stay on the line but I don't. I hang up. I need to call him I want to hear his voice one last time if this is truly my death.

It only rings once before he picks up and starts yelling. "Kar!? W-where the fuck are you!? You w-were supposed to be here ten minutes ago!" I chuckle into the phone and cough immediately after.

"Shut the fuck up you pompous asshole I'm dying" I say and it takes all I have not to start crying right then. The silence afterward though is deafening.

"Eri? Still there?"

"Y-yeah. B-but Kar a-are are you s-serious?" He whispers voice laced with concern. I frown.

"I got j-jumped and shot"

"Oh God Kar!? Where are you please tell me! Did you call for help?" I can tell he's in full on panic mode because he doesn't even stutter his w's.

"Yes but I'm dying...I won't live." I hear the sirens as they get closer and closer. I estimate they'll be here in around 3 minutes which I most likely will be gone.

"Kar don't say that don't say that!" I hear a door slam shut and I'm pretty sure he's coming to look for me.

"Eridan don't come please..." I plead I don't want him here. He can't see me die.

"No Kar I'm coming to find you!" I know there's no changing his mind.

"Okay but Eridan fuck I-I..." It's getting harder for me to talk and breathe but I push through even it's my last breath I have to do this now otherwise he'll never know.

"Eri...Eridan I-I lo...you" I gasp out but it's no more than a whisper.

"W-what w-was that? Kar I can't hear you" he says slightly out of breath. He must be running. The sirens are just around the corner I can tell.

"I l-love you..." I say tears falling down my face now. Then I see him at the entrance of the alley. He sees me and then there's the ambulance stopping right behind him. The phone slips from my hand as he runs over.

The paramedics get out of the ambulance and grab a gurney as Eridan sits in front of me hand over his mouth.

"Kar no...this this isn't real. Karkat don't don't leave me here...I-I can't live without you.." he sobs brushing my bangs away from my face. I sob even harder.

"I love you Eri" I say as the paramedics push Eridan away to get to me. They put me on the gurney and rush me to the ambulance even as I hear Eridan screaming 'no' over and over again.

Before they close the doors to the ambulance Eridans there by my side gripping my hand and the last thing I hear from his lips as my world goes black is the words 'I love you too.' I smile and succumb to the darkness never to awake again.

* * *

_**A/N: There you have it. Hope you liked. Drop a review if you so desire. (This is one of my Fave pairings but I was upset so this is what happened) Thanks for reading! And for those of you who are reading WFD I am working on it. I'm just trying to figure out how to get where I want it to go. Until next time. :)**_


End file.
